A problem in wireless communication networks is the ability to download a large file, such as a video file, to a device that is roaming within the network. Video files in particular are delay sensitive and are susceptible to latency problems in the network along with interruptions of service when handing off between access points along the route taken by the mobile device. As a result, the viewing of a video file in a roaming device can cause a less than satisfying experience for a user of the mobile device.
One solution to this problem is to distribute the caching and downloading of the file by distributing the file or portions of a file to a list of peer file servers. However, this solution does take into account the problems of downloading the file to a roaming device. Individual requests must still be sent to each peer server to download the file or portion of the file, which must be delivered through the proper access points at the proper time. Therefore, this solution will still suffer from delay problems and possible interruption of service.
Another solution to this problem is for mobile devices to cache copies of a file among themselves, where one mobile without the file can request another mobile device to send the file. However, this solution requires a large amount of communication overhead in order for the mobile device to be able to find another mobile device that has the file. In addition, mobile devices rarely have sufficient memory to hold a large video file.
Accordingly, there is a need for a video caching technique that does not suffer from the above problems in order to provide a good video download experience. It would also be of benefit to reduce the number of server access requests in order to receive a complete video file.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.